goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Krusty Gets Busted
"Krusty Gets Busted" is the 2nd episode of Season 1. It aired January 14, 1990. Directed by: Brad Bird Written by: Jay Kogen and Wallace Wolodarsky Airdate: January 14, 1990 Guest Star: Kelsey Grammer as Sideshow Bob Chalkboard Gag: They are Laughing at Me, Not with Me Couch Gag: Squashed Maggie Production Code: 7G12 Plot The episode begins with Bart, Lisa and Maggie watching Krusty the Clown on TV. Krusty launches into the TV screen in a motor car. During the show a reluctant and unhappy Sideshow Bob is launched from a cannon, as the wish of a girl as it was her birthday, also an episode of Itchy and Scratchy is aired (titled: Burning Love). Marge is hurt by the 'unnecessary violence' in the show, but Lisa points out if cartoons were meant for adults, they'd put it on prime time. Marge calls Homer at work and asks him to stop on his way home to pick up some ice cream. Homer is suspicious and shudders when he learns that Patty and Selma are coming over later to show slides of their Mexican vacation which turns out to be very boring. Homer stops at the Kwik-E-Mart for ice cream on the way home, and while there he witnesses Krusty rob Apu at gunpoint. Cut quickly to the Simpson house, as the rest of the family watches Patty and Selma's slides. Cut back to Homer, who gives a description of Krusty to the police. Meanwhile at Krusty's apartment, Krusty is relaxing with a drink when a SWAT team busts down his door and takes him into custody. At the police station Homer identifies Krusty as the armed robber. Homer finally makes it home just as Patty and Selma finishes the slideshow, being glad for once having missed the boring slide show. Then the news report about Krusty's arrest comes on the air (with Emmy award-winning Kent Brockman's stand-in, Scott Christian "Kent Brockman is off tonight" ). Homer must deal with Marge's embarrassment along with Patty and Selma's anger when he learns they heard what he said on the security tape. Bart is devastated that his idol Krusty could have done such a thing, but later determined that someone had framed Krusty. On the news, Kent Brockman reports on the upcoming trial and history of Krusty the Clown including the fact that Krusty has a pacemaker. Reverend Lovejoy calls for a public burning of all Krusty merchandise. The next day as Krusty walks up the steps to the courthouse Bart and Lisa watch in disbelief and Bart notices that Krusty has small feet. Inside the courtroom during the trial, even after Bart begs him not to, Homer, being called as a witness, points out Krusty to the jury as the armed robber. Later back at the house, Homer and Marge gather up all the Krusty merchandise in the house and head to the public burning. An upset Bart watches as the pile of merchandise goes up in flames. The next day at the trial, it is revealed after being asked to identify some evidence that Krusty is illiterate. Later, the jury reaches a guilty verdict. At the Simpson house, Lisa and Maggie watch Sideshow Bob who has now taken over for Krusty on TV. He promises that while the show will be more educational, it will retain the popular The Itchy & Scratchy Show. When Bart walks in and sees this, he is upset. He tells Lisa he thinks Krusty is innocent and he convinces Lisa to help prove Krusty's innocence. Bart and Lisa go to the Kwik-E-Mart to examine the crime through the security camera footage. Lisa quickly deduces that Krusty isn't the robber because the robber used the microwave oven at the checkout counter to heat a pastry and it has a sign warning that pacemaker users should keep away. She recalls that Krusty has a pacemaker due to a fulminating heart attack he suffered a few days prior. She also recalls that Krusty could not be reading the magazine because he is illiterate (he does not know to read) and the robber is proficient in reading. Upon learning these two clues, she realizes that Bart was right and accepts the fact Krusty was framed for a crime he didn't commit. Lisa asks him if Krusty has enemies who hated him enough to take Krusty down. Bart suggests they can ask Sideshow Bob and he might identify any known enemies who want to see Krusty suffer. Cut to Sideshow Bob who after just finishing taping of his show enters his changing room and emits an evil diabolical laugh. At the television studio Bart, Lisa, and Maggie pay a visit to Sideshow Bob, he dismisses them because his show is about to start, but he offers them free tickets. While in Bob's room they notice his enormous feet. In the audience a visibly saddened Bart watches the show. When Sideshow Bob notices Bart's sadness he invites him on stage for a new psychological segment called Choices. While on stage Bart reveals he is sad because he thinks that Krusty was framed and wrongfully jailed, however, Sideshow Bob tries to convince him otherwise. When Sideshow Bob is talking to the audience he mentions that he has "big shoes to fill", Bart realizes the final link to the mystery and recalled with memory that Homer stepped on the robber's shoes that made him scream in pain. When he and Lisa both watch Krusty going into the courtroom, he has small feet "like all good-hearted people". Bart knew that despite wearing clown shoes all the time, Krusty would never felt Homer stepping on them due to his small feet. It was then he realized who the robber was, Sideshow Bob and he had the most to gain in Krusty's downfall. He has feet large enough to fill Krusty's clown shoes and therefore Bob yelled at Homer when he stepped on his foot during the robbery. Outraged by the truth, Bart rightfully levels his accusation towards Sideshow Bob. He grabs the microphone and contends to the audience about his discovery. Bart then proves his point by smashing the end of Bob's clown shoe with a mallet. This causes him to scream in pain and yell at him for hitting his foot. The kids are shocked to hear the words uttered on the security tape and turn against Sideshow Bob for what he did to Krusty. Bart hits his other foot, causing him to fall down. Then he removes Bob's shoes and reveal his huge feet on TV. While watching the show and eating donuts, the police realize he's right and they overlooked one key piece of evidence that could've kept Krusty out of jail. Then, Chief Wiggum who is also eating a donut, orders them to immediately go to the studio and arrest Sideshow Bob for the robbery. Outside the studio, an arrested and exposed Bob dramatically confesses to the crime. He reveals that he framed Krusty for the Kwik-E-Mart armed robbery out of frustration because he finally had enough of constantly being on the receiving end of the clown's humiliating antics for more ratings. Bob felt his intelligence was wasted on the show and wanted it gone so he can make an educational program where his intelligence is appreciated by the public. Before being carted off to jail, Bob pays a grudging kudos to the Simpson children with the often used line from Scooby-Doo: "I would've gotten away with it, if it hadn't been for those meddling kids." and swears revenge on Bart for foiling him. He dramatically warns criminals to start treating children as equals because they were smart to catch him and will do the same to them. The charges against Krusty are dropped and he now regains the trust of the community. The police and the citizens apologize to him for their misunderstanding, and Homer apologizes for fingering him in court. Grateful to be free, Krusty forgives the populace for their wrong accusations and thanks Bart for standing up for the truth and sticking to his convictions. The episode then ends with Bart proudly tacking up a photo of him and Krusty on a wall. He happily goes to bed with his room refurnished with new Krusty the Clown merchandise. In a post credits scene, Krusty delivers his catchphrase "Th-th-th-that's all, folks!" when the credits start rolling. Behind the Laughter Outtakes *Krusty Gets Busted (Outtakes) Deleted Scenes * Krusty Gets Busted (Deleted Scenes) Quotes *Krusty Gets Busted/Quotes Video Release *Keeping Up with Krusty Category:The Simpsons Episodes Category:The Simpsons Season 1 Episodes